During the course of various fabrication processes, including the aerospace industry for example and without limitation, it may be necessary to debulk composite layups. Conventionally, this may be accomplished by applying layers of protective film, breather material and vacuum film over the layup at the fabrication stage which requires debulking. Sealant tape may be applied around the periphery of the part, allowing the vacuum film to be completely sealed. A vacuum port may be installed through the vacuum film. Shop vacuum may be applied to the assembly, allowing vacuum pressure to squeeze and compact the layup. Other devices known as vacuum debulk boxes may apply vacuum pressure from above the layup only.
Conventional methods of debulking composite layups may be time-consuming and laborious. Furthermore, the methods may be required many times throughout the layup process and the materials used in the methods may not be re-used. This may contribute to the overall time and cost of the fabrication process.
Therefore, a circumferential pressure debulking system and method for debulking composite layups which is expeditious and cost-effective is needed.